Bloons Wiki:Policies
Policies are the backbone of the wiki. Like guidelines and rules, all users, regardless of status and position, are expected to follow them. None of these policies are ever set in stone, however. Here is a listing of our policies: User Policies *'All editors are equal' - All editors, regardless of status and position, are treated equally and have the same amount of say in their opinion. *'Assume good faith' - Unless it is obvious vandalism, always assume that a user's contributions to the wiki are to improve it. *'Blocking guidelines' - Destructive editors and vandals that need to be blocked should be barred from editing the wiki in increasing periods of time depending on the magnitude of vandalism or controversial edits and if they were blocked previously. *'Sock puppetry' - One editor, one account. *'User treatment policy' - Be considerate and not disruptive. Site and Community Policies *'Be bold' - Don't be afraid to make edits and change things.. *'Consensus' - Consensus is how the wiki operates and is the model for its decision making. *'Don't delete discussions' - Do not remove discussion from a talk page unless it is blatant vandalism. This policy applies to user talk pages as well. *'Ignore all rules' - Use common sense first and then see if a policy applies to the situation in question. *'Idea Page policy' - Idea pages are strictly not allowed on the wiki. *'Signature policy' - Images used in, or as, a signature must not exceed 30 pixels in height. Signatures must also clearly state the user's name. *'No-English Policy' - Bloons Wiki is an English wiki. Its infrastructure does not support content in other languages. *'Voting policy' - Users must have 50 main space edits in order to vote in community discussions or consensuses unless they demonstrate prior knowledge regarding wikis. *'What Bloons Wiki is not' - The wiki is a lot of things, mainly an encyclopedia, but it also not a lot of things. Page and File Policies *'Categorizing' - Quick and easy guide about how not to categorize pages. *'Criteria for speedy deletion policy' - Most deletions on the wiki are a result of speedy deletion. See this policy to check to make sure if a page meets the criteria to be speedy deleted. If a user thinks that an article should be deleted, but it does not meet the criteria, than he or she may bring it up at Articles for Deletion. *'Image policy' - Some guidelines to follow when uploading images. *'Impersonal "You" policy' - Avoid using the impersonal you when editing articles. Instead use the third person singular form or third person plural form. *'Leaked information policy' - Information that has been leaked should only be used in an article if it was done so accidentally or intentionally. *'Manual of Style' - Articles should follow the format, grammar, and other rules demonstrated in this manual. *'Naming policy' - Pages are named as they are in the game. If the article is about a character, do not include the rank; simply title the page with the character's first name (if given) and last name. *'Notability' - Criteria for what is and is not notable in the Bloons Universe. *'Revision Delete' - Guidelines to follow when requesting the deletion of a revision, or deleting one. Category:Policy